Don´t Let Me Here, Alone in The Dark
by darkita666
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Una pesadilla que parece verdadera... Todo acaba cuando despierto, Y tus brazos me rodean protectoramente...


**_Holas aquí ando... emm esta no es una historia que pueda continuar, y si es que así fuera eso seria cuando estuviera mas desocupada... En un principio los personajes de la historia nunca tuvieron nombres siempre fueron él y ella, Ya que esta historia la presenté al concurso literario y gracias a ella gané el primer lugar... n.n Bien dejen reviews... XD y muchos me mate 3 noches escribiendo (auque igual no es mucho pero ha ratos se me iba la inspiración) Para poder tenerlo para el día exacto u.ú En fin lo repito REVIEWS :D _**

_**Darkita666 **_

**Rango: PG**

**Parejas: HarryxDraco**

**Clasificación: Angst/Romance**

**Advertencia: Angst (Según Inukta mucho angst... Ella se puso a llorar al leerlo u.ú) Y por supuesto Slash o Yaoi n.n**

**(Quiero creer que el que esta triste es Harry, básicamente esto seria un POV de el, además como era para otra cosa nada que ver con un fic no se habla del mundo mágico)**

**Capitulo Único: "Don´t let me here, alone in the dark"**

Sonrío tristemente, ya no estás aquí... Tu esencia continúa plagando mi cuerpo, intoxicando mis sentidos con tus recuerdos...

He pasado todo el día aquí, encerrado en esta oscura y patética habitación... ¿Podrá mi insistencia devolverte a la vida?... Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla.

Estoy a punto de comenzar a asfixiarme en esta tétrica soledad... Te necesito tanto...

-Debería olvidarte- Susurro entre sollozos –Debería, pero no puedo... ¿Debería dejar ir lo único bueno en mi vida?-

-Te necesito- grité desesperadamente tirando lo primero que encontré contra la pared.

Nunca te nombré en público, ni dije tu nombre en voz alta, luego de este suceso que me marcará por siempre... Me perturbaba el hecho de sacar a la luz algo que era tan bello...

Siempre lo preferí oculto, algo tan puro podría contaminarse con las simples miradas ajenas...

El tiempo pasaba lento y seguro envuelto en tus brazos... Sin saberlo me habías hecho esclavo de tus ojos, de tus labios, de tu cuerpo...

Pero ahora, ahora no puedes darme nada, Ni aunque lo quisieras, simplemente no puedes...

¿Algo que era tan bello? Me duele tanto decir que eso fue bello... Lo fue no lo niego, lo fue pero nunca volverá a serlo...

Dentro de mis pensamientos reprimí sin darme cuenta los deseos de estrellar aquel jarrón contra la pared...

Suspiré pesadamente... En este mismo instante pensamientos completamente contradictorios cruzaban mi mente... Por una parte me parecías demasiado importante para olvidarte, y por otro mi mente me pedía a gritos que te sepultara en el olvido, pues esa sería la única forma de descansar...

Pero era irónico, juro por mi vida que lo era, ¿podría ser el dolor de tu muerte más fuerte que todo el amor que te tuve en vida?

Imágenes comenzaron a llegar súbitamente a mi mente...

Aquella dichosa tarde de invierno... Llovía torrencialmente, justo como ahora, maldito día se empeña en que te recuerde... Yo no llevaba paraguas y estaba comenzando a mojarme... De la nada apareciste tú, me cubriste con tu paraguas, me ayudaste y sin preguntar demasiado y sólo dirigiéndome una sonrisa me llevaste a mi casa...

No podía contener el llanto... La realidad era muy cruel... ¿No podía el sueño socorrerme para olvidar?

Tal parecía que no, con esta ya eran cinco noches de insomnio, cinco noches anhelando ver el brillo característico de tus ojos...

Los recuerdos insistían en venir a mi mente, sin miramientos en si me lastimaban o no...

Mi loca mente comenzó a maquinar un plan, pero mis lágrimas lo socavaban constantemente...

-Suicidio- Gritaban mis ojos a modo de súplica...

-Suicidio. Repitió mi mente.

Tomé un cuchillo, me sorprendió el hecho de encontrarlo tan fácilmente, sobre todo con tal estado de nervios...

Mis impulsos dominaban mi desgastado cuerpo... Estaba a punto de cumplir con mi cometido cuando una mano pálida y bella me detuvo y me sobresalté irremediablemente...

Desperté de pronto, no podía reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba exactamente, y no ayudaba en mucho el hecho de que mi cabeza diera vueltas...

Hasta que de pronto una voz me susurró:

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla- Al tiempo que sus cálidos brazos me rodeaban protectoramente.

-Eres tú, eres tú- murmuré riendo sin poder evitarlo

-Claro- Dijo él –¿A quien esperabas, un ángel?-

-Tú eres mi ángel- dije perdido en sus ojos.

-O tú demonio- me dijo al oído, para luego buscar mis labios con los suyos y darme un casto beso...

-Eres culpable- Le dije de pronto –Culpable de ser tan adictivo... Culpable de hacerme adicto a ti-

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Me respondió con una sonrisa muy propia de él.

-Fue un sueño- murmuré – No quiero perderte nunca-

-Ni yo- Me susurró.

Y así nos quedamos dormidos: abrazados, y yo por mi parte, dichoso de que él fuera real, de que estuviera aquí a mi lado: puro, real y por sobre todo mío.

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n acepto comentarios de todo tipo... Dejen reviews... nos vemos pronto en el 3 capitulo de Amarte duele ;) besos**_

_**Darkita666**_


End file.
